Agnes Scream (CarsRockz Style)
This is Scene from Despicable Me 2 These Are The Characters Who Files Blown Away * Agnes (Despicable Me 2) * Lighting McQueen and Mater (Cars 2) * Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory: Opposites Attract) * Maurice (Beauty and the Beast) * Manolo Sanchez (The Book of Life) * Carl Foutley (As Told by Ginger: April's Fools) * Percy (Pocahontas) * Casper * Fear (Inside Out) * Dimitri (Anastasia) * Z and Bala (Antz) * Jett (Super Wings) * Tutenstein * Hawk (A.T.O.M. Alpha Team on Machines: From Beneath of Sea) * Mandarin (Super Robot Monkey team Hyperforce Go!: Snowbound) * Maya Wei (Oban Star-Racers: Resistant Line Rush) * Suezo (Monster Rancher: Pixie's Defeat) * Shrek and Donkey * Webby Vanderquack (DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp 1990) * Nigel Thornberry (Rugrats Go Wild) * Ling, Yao & Chien Po (Mulan II) * Carissa and Lyna (Lolirock) * Buck (Home on the Range) * Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven 1989) * Eric Duckman, Charles and Mamboo (Duckman: Gripes of Wrath) * Chowder and Gorgonzola (Chowder: Panini for President) * Oscar (Shark Tale) * Mantha, Ra, Wolfie, Mosshead, Harpy, Thatch, Norman, Bethica and Jimmy Bradley (Casper's Scare School) * Blu and Jewel (Rio) * Star Butterfly (Star vs. The Forces of Evil: Butterfly Follies) * Fanboy & Chum Chum (Fanboy & Chum Chum: Man the Arctica Ride) * Alex (Madagascar) * Max (A Goofy Movie) * Princess Poppy (Trolls) * Blag (The Wild) * Stefano (Madagscar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) * Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) * Timon & Pumbaa (The Lion King 1 1/2) * Branch (Trolls) * Veruca Salt (Charlie and The Chocolate Factory) * Mr. Worry (Mr Men & Little Miss: Mr. Worry & the Giant) * Roddy (Flushed Away) * Numbuh 1/Nigel Uno (Codename: Next Kids Door: Operation C.O.W.G.I.R.L.) * Rocket (Little Einsteins) * Mat (Pat & Mat) * Cooper (Trolls) * Max (The Secret Life of Pets) * Ferdinand * Flik (A Bug's Life) * Russell (Up) * Remy and Emilie (Ratatouille) * Stilleto (Dangermouse: Penfold Transformed) * Bridgette (Total Drama: Beach Blanket Bogues) * Oggy, Jack, Deedee, Marky & Joey (Oggy & the Cockroaches: The Rise & the Fall) * Yoko (Team Galaxy: The New Recruit) * Lumpy, Elephant, Lifty, & others Animals (Happy Tree Friends: Junk in the Trunk) * Arthur Claus and Bryony (Arthur's Christmas) * Frank, Brenda, Sammy, Kareem, Douche and another foods in the supermarket (Sausage Party) * Miguel Rivera (Coco) * Arnold (Kipper: The Purple Park Monster) * Donkey, and Various Humans (Shrek Forever After) * Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World) * Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania) * Chicken (Cow & Chicken: Journey to the Center of Cow) * Rabbids * Alex Marty Gloria and Melman (Madagascar 2: Escape Africa) * Crysta (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) * Milton Abrogast (Psycho 1960) * Po (Kung Fu Panda 3) * Eggs (The Boxtrolls) * Fievel (An American Tail) * Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) * Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) * Brandy (Brandy and Mr. Whiskers: Jungle Makeover) * Boog (Open Season) * Polvina, Ester & Tubarina (Sea Princesses) * Big Nose (Pink Panther & Pals: The Pink Painter Show) * Darington (Blaze & the Monster Machines) * Rizzo The Rat (Muppets: From Space) * Ticket Argent (Hotel Transylvania 2) * Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe: Alone at Sea) * Mushu (Mulan II) * Goku (Dragon Ball Super Broly) * Fossas (Madagascar) * Gil (Bubble Guppies: We Totally Rock) * Clyde McBride (The Loud House) * Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * Marlin and Dory (Finding Nemo) * The Were-Rabbit and Gromit (The Curse of the Were-Rabbit) * DJ Drake (Looney Tunes: Back to Action) * Constance Nebbercracker (Monster House) * Timmy Turner (The Fairly Oddparents: Channel Chasers (Part 3)) * WALL-E * Olaf (Frozen) * SpongeBob and Patrick Star (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) * Lou (Cats & Dogs) * Manny Sid and Diego (Ice Age: Continental Dirft) * Ted and Audrey (The Lorax) * Rocky Rhodes and Ginger (Chicken Run) * Axel Foley (Beverly Hills Cop II) * Harry and Marv (Home Alone) * Debbo and Smokey (Friday) * Quint (Jaws) * Buddy (Elf 2003) * Billy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: One Crazy Summoner) * Mary Jane Watson (Spider-Man 2) * Prince Cornelius (Thumbelina 1994) * Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) * Guy Handom (SheZow: Supenatural History) * The Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs 1937) * Horace (101 Dalmatians 1961) * Miss Kettlewell (Child's Play 2) * Adult Ronno (Bambi 1942) * Angelica Pickles and Spike (The Rugrats Movie) * Garfield (Garfield: The Movie) * Larry The Cucumber, Pa Garpe and Mr. Lunt (Jonah: A VeggieTales: Movie) * Dweeb and Woog (We're Back! a Dinosaur's Story) * Hanazuki (Hanazuki: Full of Treasures) * Otto (Rocket Power: Less Than Full Otto) * B.O.B., Missing Link and Dr. Cockroach (Monsters VS. Aliens) * Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong and Funky Kong (Donkey Kong Country: Buried Treasure) * Junior, Tulip and Diamond Destiny (Storks) * Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Wendy Darling (Peter Pan 1953) * Flounder (The Little Mermaid) * Vanellope Von Schwettz (Wreck It-Ralph) * Tantor (Tarzan) * Chief (The Fox and the Hound) * Moana * Buster Moon (Sing) * Tim Templeton (The Boss Baby) * Professor Poopypants (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) * Snotty Boy (Barnyard) * Owlette (PJ Masks: Owlette & The Moonball) * Zartog (Space Chimps) * Jean-Bob (The Swan Princess) * Rose Cinderella and Hawk SnowWhite (Regal Academy: The Blob) * Sheriff of Nottingham and Rhino (Robin Hood 1973) * Bodi (Rock Dog) * Frog Naveen and Frog Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) * Giselle (Enchanted) * Yankee Irving and Darlin (Everyone's Hero) * Larry Quinn (The Cat in The Hat) * The Iron Giant and Hougrath Hughes (The Iron Giant) * Hubie and Rocko (The Pebble and The Penguin) * Megamind * Angelica (Yellow Woodpecker Farm) * Soren (Legend of Guardians: The Owl of Ga'Hoole) * Abby Hatcher & Bozzly * Oh (Home) * RJ and Verne (Over the Hedge) * Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot: This Time with Feeling) * Shaun, Timmy's Mum & Others (Shaun the Sheep: Supersized Timmy) * Gepetto, Figaro, Cleo, Pinocchio * Mr. Ross (Regular Show: The Movie) * Napoleon and Layfette (The Aristocats) * Nod and Katherine (Epic) * Blanky, Lampy & Toaster (The Brave Little Toaster) * Star Butterfly & Marco Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil: Storm the Castle) * Surly (The Nut Job) * Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Miraculos Ladybug (Origins Part 1: Ladybug & Cat Noir) * Hazel (Little Charmers: Charming Chatterbox) * Judy Hoops and Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) * Rodney Copperbottom and Fender (Robots 2005) * E.B. (Hop) * Sinbad and Marina (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) * Penny Forrester (Bolt) * Kate and Humpley (Alpha and Omega) * Mayor Ned McDodd (Horton Hears a Who) * Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Mickey Mouse and Pluto (Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas) * Gargamel Monty and Arazel (Sumrfs: The Lost Village) * Brian (Doogal) * Jack Skellington And Zero (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Pelswick Eggert (Pelswick: Boyd Here Comes The Flood) * Valiant * Norman Badcock (Paranorman) * Ernie,Julia and Max (Dino Time) * Willie the Giant (Fun & Fancy Free) * Pitch Black (Rise of Guardians) * Baloo (Jungle Book: Rikki-Tikki-Tavi to The Rescue) * Daredevil Dan (Foodfight!) * Diesel (Thomas & Friends: Calling All Engines!) * Johnny Test (Johnny Test: Johnny's Ultimate Treehouse) * Dot Warner (Animaniacs: Dot's Quiet Time) * Brer Rabbit (The Adventures of Brer Rabbit) * Alvin Seville, Simon Seville and Theodore Seville (The Chipmunk Adventure Cartoon 1987) * Curious George * Buster Bunny (Tiny Toons Adventures: A Ditch in Time) * Fudgehog (Viva Pinata: Chwenicorn in The Garden) * Scoutmaster Lumpus (Camp Lazlo: The Big Chesse) * Milo James Thatch (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) * King Goobot and Ooblar (Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius) * Gene Jalibreak and HI-5 (The Emoji Movie) * Sulley and Mike (Monsters, Inc.) * Wander and Sylvia (Wander Over Yonder: The Hole) * Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) * Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball: The Allergy) * Iago (Aladdin) * Pascal (Tangled) * Rango * Turbo * Chicken Little * YAY-OK (Rocket Monkeys: Destroy all Bananas) * Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) * Shan Yu (Mulan) * Reggie (Free Birds) * Sherman and Penny (Mr. Peabody and Mr. Sherman) * Skipper Rico and Kowalski (Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie) * Robbie (Lazy Town) * Lewis (Meet the Robinsons) * Blazer (John Callahan's Quads!: Christmas Holidaze) * Dana (Wayside: Joe n' fro) * Charlie Brown (The Peanuts Movie) * Olympia (Norm of the North) * The Mime (The Angry Birds Movie) * Dash Darr (The Incredibles) * Seymour Krelborn (Little Shop: Married to The Mush) * Jose Nichols and Drake Parker (Drake and Josh: Dr. Phyilis Show) * Sonic (Sonic X: Depths of Danger) * Eric Neddles, Vana Glama, Kitty Ko & Trevor Troublemeyer (Sidekick) * James (James and the Giant Peach) * Pedro and Nico (Rio 2) * Ed Edd n Eddy * Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) * Cera (The Land Before Time 1988) * The Mayor (The Powerpuff Girls Movie) * Woody and Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) * Dirx and Osmosis Jones (Omoisis Jones) * Coyotes (Melody Time) * Mr. Blik, Gordon and Waffle (Catscratch) * Wilt (Foster's Home for Imagination Friends) * Sid (Three Delivery: Time Travel) * Lalamon (Digimon Data Squad: Digivolutions) * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Zeg, Crusher & Pickle (Blaze & the Monster Machines: Bouncy Tires) * Astrid (Dragons Race to the Edge: The Longest Day) * Twlight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Spike (My Little Pony: The Movie) * Jim Dear (Lady and the Tramp) * Piglet (The Tigger Movie) * Bagheera (The Jungle Book 2) * Rhino Madame Mim (The Sword in The Stone) * Fresh Beat Band Of Spies * Zorra (Hoodwinked) * Superman (The Lego Movie) * Migo (The Roly Mo Show) * Benny the Car, Eddie Valiant and Jessica Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit ?) * Aladar (Dinosaur 2000) * Queen Victorias (The Pirates! Band of Misfits) * Marty (ToonMarty: Spare Parts) * Auriana, Iris and Talia (Lolirock) * Joey Felt (Atomic Puppet) * Burt, Herb and Kirbie (3 Amigonauts) * Poochini and Billy White (Poochini's Yard: Amnesiac Dog) * Zick (Monster Allergy) * Donkey, Pinocchio & Others (Shrek Forever After) * Frankie Pamplemouse (The ZhuZhus: A Total Bust a Move) * True and Bartleby (True and the Rainbow Kingdom: The Kittynatti) * Blair (Sunny Day) * Danny Phantom * Jett, Fennec Fox & Ali (Super Wings: Sahara Sled) * Atomic Betty, Sparky ,X-5 and Pursy (Atomic Betty: Furball in the Sneeze) * Sam, Alex and Clover (Totally Spies!: Wild Style) * Billie Bird (Linus the Lionhearted: Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade) * Jimmy Two-Shoes * Bridget (Vampirina) * Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong * Ian Kelly (Being Ian) * Fizzy (Canimals) * Ben (Ben 10) * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir: Stormy Weather) * Nella The Princess Knight * Harvey Kinkle (Sabrina: The Animated Series: Extreme Harvey) * Zeke Palmer and Jay Fritter (Zeke's Pad: A Little Sketchy) * Adam Lyon (My Gym Panther's a Monkey: The Little Mermonkey) * Martin Mystery (Martin Mystery: Nightmare of the Coven) * Shimmer (Nick Jr. Block Party: Quest of the Golden Cube) * Merle (Kintoons) * Angel (Kuu Kuu Harajuku) * Kody Kapow * Chuck, Starley Finley (Space Chickens in Space) * Rusty, Ruby, Whirly, Ray, Jack & Crush (Rusty Rivets) * Miss Moon * Shimmer, Shine & Leah (Shimmer & Shine: Flying Flour) * Jasper (ButterBean's Cafe) * Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) * Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) * Mo (Mia and Me) * Ty Archer and Abby Archer (Grossology: Joe to Go Joe to Go) * The Evil Queen (Ever After High: Dragon Games) * Andy (A Monsterous Holiday) * Inspector Gadget, Brian and Penny (Robot Chicken Adoption's an Option) * Princess Ting-Ting, Su and Mei (Mulan II) * Monkeybone (Monkeybone) * Kipper & Tiger * Mike Goldwing (Capture The Flag) * Count Venamus (Supernoobs) * Peter Griffin Cleveland Brown and Glenn Quagmire (Family Guy: JOLO) * Ebony Maw (Avengers: Infinity War) * Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show: Think Positive) * Cyborg (Teen Titans Go!: Slumber Party) * Starfire (Teen Titans) * Scooby-Doo Clips/Years/Companies: * Despicable Me 2 (@2013 Universal) * Cars 2 (@2011 Disney/Pixar) * Dexter's Laboratory (Opposites Attract; @1995-2003 Warner Bros/Cartoon Network) * Beauty and the Beast (@1991 Disney) * The Book of Life (@2014 20th Century Fox) * As Told by Ginger (April's Fools; @2000-2006 Nickelodeon) * Pocahontas (@1995 Disney) * Casper (@1995 Universal/The Harvey Entertaintement Company) * Inside Out (@2007 20th Century Fox, @2015 Disney/Pixar) * Anastasia (@1997 20th Century Fox) * Antz (@1998 DreamWorks) * Super Wings (Sahara Sled; @2015 Funnyfux) * Tutenstein (@2003 Discouvery Kids) * A.T.O.M. Alpha Team on Machines (From Beneath of Sea; @2006-2008 Jetix) * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go (Snowbound; @2004-2006 Jetix) * Oban Star-Racers (Resistant Like Rush; @2006-2008 Jetix) * Monster Rancher (Pixie's Defeat; @2005 BKN Entertaintement) * Shrek (@2001 DreamWorks) * DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of The Lost Lamp (@1990 Disney) * Rugrats Go Wild (@2003 Nickelodeon Movies/Paramount/Klasky-Csupo) * Mulan II (@2004 Disney) * Lolirock (@2014 Zodiak Kids) * Home on the Range (@2004 Disney) * All Dogs Go to Heaven (@1989 MGM) * Duckman (Gripes of Wrath; @1994-1997 Paramount/Klasky-Csupo/Reno & Osborn Productions/CBS) * Chowder (Panini for President; @2007-2010 Cartoon Network) * Shark Tale (@2004 DreamWorks) * Casper's Scare School (@2006 Universal Animation Studios/MoonScoop/The Harvey Entertaintement Company) * Rio (@2011 20th Century Fox) * Star vs. the Forces of Evil (Butterfly Follies/Storm the Castle; @2015 Disney) * Fanboy and Chum Chum (Man the Arctica Ride; @2009-2014 Nickelodeon) * Madagascar (@2005 DreamWorks) * A Goofy Movie (@1995 Disney) * Trolls (@2016 DreamWorks) * The Wild (@2006 Disney) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (@2012 DreamWorks) * Lilo & Stitch (@2002 Disney) * The Lion King 1 1/2 (@2003 Disney) * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (@2005 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures) * Mr Men and Little Miss (Mr. Worry and the Giant; @1995 Marina Productions) * Flushed Away (@2006 Aardman/Dreamworks) * Codename: Next Kids Door (Operation C.O.W.G.I.R.L.; @2002-2008 Cartoon Network) * Little Einsteins (@2005-2009 Disney) * The Secret Life of Pets (@2016 Universal) * Ferdinand (@2017 20th Century Fox) * A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) * Up (@2009 Disney/Pixar) * Ratatouille (@2007 Disney/Pixar) * Dangermouse (Penfold Transformed; @1981-1992 Cosgrove Hall Productions/ITV Network/Thames Television) * Total Drama (Beach Blanket Bogues; @2007 Teletoon) * Oggy and the Cockroaches (The Rise and The Fall; @1998 Xilam Animation/Gaumont) * Team Galaxy (The New Recruit; @2006 Marathon Media/Wrak. TV/Mystery Animation/YTV/Jetix) * Happy Tree Friends (Junk in the Trunk; @1999 Mondo Animation) * Arthur's Christmas (@2011 Columbia/Aardman) * Sausage Party (@2016 Annapuna Animation) * Coco (@2017 Disney/Pixar) * Kipper (The Purple Park Monster; @1997 CITV) * Shrek: Forever After (@2010 DreamWorks) * How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (@2019 DreamWorks) * Hotel Transylvania (@2012 Columbia) * Cow and Chicken (Journey to The Center of Cow; ©1997-1999 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons Inc./Cartoon Network) * Rabbids Invasion (@2013-2014 Nickelodeon/Ubisoft) * Madagascar 2: Escape Africa (@2008 DreamWorks) * FernGully: The Last Rainforest (@1992 20th Century Fox) * Psycho (@1960 Universal) * Kung Fu Panda 3 (@2016 DreamWorks) * The Boxtrolls (@2007 20th Century Fox, @2014 Focus Features) * An American Tail (@1986 Universal) * Bee Movie (@2007 DreamWorks) * Brandy and Mr. Whiskers (Jungle Makeover; @2004-2006 Disney) * Open Season (@2006 Columbia) * Sea Princesses (@2007-2010 Discovery Kids) * Pink Panther and Pals (The Pink Painter Show; @2010 MGM) * Blaze and the Monster Machines (Bouncy Tries; @2014 Nickelodeon) * Muppets: From Space (@1999 Jim Henson) * Hotel Transylvania 2 (@2015 Columbia) * Steven Universe (Alone at Sea; @2013 Cartoon Network) * Dragon Ball Super: Broly (@2018 Toei Animation) * The Roly Mo Show (Three Friendly Amigos; @2017 BBC/Novel Finders Limited/Fimbles) * Bubble Guppies (We Totally Rock; @2011-2017 Nelvana/Nickelodeon) * The Loud House (Deal Me Out; @2016 Nickelodeon) * Finding Nemo (@2003 Disney/Pixar) * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (@2005 DreamWorks/Aardman) * Looney Tunes: Back to Action (@2003 Warner Bros) * Monster House (@2006 Columbia/ImageMovers) * The Fairly Oddparents (Channel Chasers (Part 3); @2001 Nickelodeon) * WALL-E (@2008 Disney/Pixar) * Frozen (@2013 Disney) * The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie (@2004 Nickelodeon Movies/Paramount) * Cats & Dogs (@2001 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures) * Ice Age: Contiental Dirft (@2012 20th Century Fox) * The Lorax (@2012 Universal) * Chicken Run (@2000 DreamWorks/Aardman) * Beverly Hills Cop II (@1987 Paramount) * Home Alone (@1990 20th Century Fox) * Friday (@1995 New Line Cinema) * Jaws (@1975 Universal) * Elf (@2003 New Line Cinema) * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (One Crazy Summoner; @2001-2008 Cartoon Network) * Spider-Man 2 (@2004 Marvel/Columbia) * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Family Entertaintement/Warner Bros) * Sleeping Beauty (@1959 Disney) * SheZow (Supernatural History; @2012-2013 DHX Media) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (@1937 Disney) * 101 Dalmatians (@1961 Disney) * Child's Play 2 (@1990 Universal) * Bambi (@1942 Disney) * The Rugrats Movie (@1998 Paramount/Klasky-Csupo) * Garfield: The Movie (@2004 20th Century Fox) * Jonah: A VeggieTales: Movie (@2002 Universal/Big Idea/Artisan Entertaintement) * We're Back! a Dinosaur's Story (@1993 MCA/Universal) * Hanazuki: Full of Treasures (@2017 Timouse/Hasbro) * Rocket Power (Less Than Full Otto; @1999-2004 Nickelodeon/Sunwoo Digital International/Klasky-Csupo) * Monsters vs. Aliens (@2009 DreamWorks) * Donkey Kong Country (Buried Treasure; @1997-2000 Nelvana/Medialab/Nintendo/WIC Entertaintement/Teletoon) * Storks (@2016 Warner Bros) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros) * Peter Pan (@1953 Disney) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Wreck It-Ralph (@2012 Disney) * Tarzan (@1999 Disney) * The Fox and the Hound (@1981 Disney) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Sing (@2016 Universal) * The Boss Baby (@2017 DreamWorks) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (@2017 DreamWorks) * Barnyard (@2006 Paramount) * PJ Masks (Owlette and The Moonball; @2015 Disney Junior/Frog Box) * Space Chimps (@2008 20th Century Fox) * The Swan Princess (@1994 New Line Cinema) * Regal Academy (@The Blob; 2016 Nickelodeon) * Robin Hood (@1973 Disney) * Rock Dog (@2017 Summit Entertaintement) * The Princess and the Frog (@2009 Disney) * Enchanted (@2007 Disney) * Everyone's Hero (© 2006 20th Century Fox/IDT Entertaintement) * The Cat in The Hat (@2003 Universal/DreamWorks/Imagine Entertaintement) * The Iron Giant (@1999 Warner Bros) * The Pebble and the Penguin (@1995 MGM) * Megamind (@2010 DreamWorks) * Yellow Woodpecker Farm (@2012-2016 Teletoon) * Legend of Guardians: The Owl of Ga'Hoole (@2010 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures) * Abby Hatcher (@2018 Nickelodeon) * Home (@2007 20th Century Fox, @2015 DreamWorks) * Over the Hedge (@2006 DreamWorks) * My Life as a Teenage Robot (This Time with Feeling; @2003-2009 Nickelodeon) * Shaun the Sheep (Supersize Timmy; @2002 BBC/Aardman) * Pinocchio (@1940 Disney) * Regular Show: The Movie (@2015 Cartoon Network Studios/Cartoon Network) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Epic (@2013 20th Century Fox) * The Brave Little Toaster (@1987 Hyperion Animation) * The Nut Job (@2014 Open Road) * Surf's Up (@2007 Columbia) * Miraculos: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins Part 1: Ladybug & Cat Noir/Stormy Weather; @2015 Method Animation/Samg Animation/Toei Animation) * Little Charmers (Charming Chatterbox; @2015 Treehouse/Nelvana) * Zootopia (@2016 Disney) * The Good Dinosaur (@2007 20th Century Fox, @2015 Disney/Pixar) * Robots (@2005 20th Century Fox) * Hop! (@2011 Universal) * Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (@2003 DreamWorks) * Bolt (@2008 Disney) * Alpha and Omega (@2010 Liongaste) * Horton Hears a Who (@2008 20th Century Fox) * Cloudy with Chance a Meatballs (@2009 Columbia) * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (@1999 Disney) * Sumrfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Columbia) * Doogal (©2005 The Weinstein Company/Pathé) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (@1993 Touchstone Pictures/Tim Burton) * Pelswick (Boyd Here Comes the Flood; @2001 Nelvana/Nickelodeon/Suzhou Hong Yang Cartoon Co. Ltd.) * Valiant (@2005 Disney) * Paranorman (@2012 Universal/LAIKA) * Dino Time (@2012 Clarius Entertaintement/Toiion Productions/Mot!f RMC/Leading Investiment) * Fun & Fancy Free (@1947 Disney) * Rise of Guardians (@2012 DreamWorks) * Jungle Book: Rikki-Tikki-Tavi to The Rescue (©2006 BKN International/Moringstar Startent) * Foodfight! (@2012 Threshold Animation Studios) * Thomas & Friends: Calling All Engines! (@2005 HIT Entertaintement/Gulliane) * Johnny Test (@Johnny's Ultimate Treehouse 2005-2014 Kids' WB/Cartoon Network/Teletoon) * Animaniacs (Dot's Quiet Time; @1993-1998 Warner Bros) * The Adventures of Brer Rabbit (@2006 Universal Animation Studios) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Bagdasarian Productions) * Curious George (@2006 Universal Animation Studios/Imagine Entertaintement) * Tiny Toons Adventures (A Ditch in Time; @1990-1992 Warner Bros) * Viva Pinata (Chwenicorn in The Garden; @2006-2009 YTV/Microsoft) * Camp Lazlo (The Big Chesse; @2005-2008 Cartoon Network/Joe Murray) * Atlantis: The Lost Empire (@2001 Disney) * Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius (@2001 Nickelodeon Movies/Paramount) * The Emoji Movie (@2017 Columbia) * Monsters, Inc. (@2001 Disney/Pixar) * Wander Over Yonder (The Hole; @2013-2016 Disney) * The Black Cauldron (@1985 Disney) * The Amazing World of Gumball (The Allergy; @2011 Cartoon Network Developpement Studio Europe/Cartoon Network A Time Warner Company) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Tangled (@2010 Disney) * Rango (@2011 Paramount) * Turbo (@2013 DreamWorks) * Chicken Little (@2005 Disney) * Rocket Monkeys (Destroy All Bananas; @2012-2016 Teletoon/Atomic Cartoons) * The Secret of NIMH (@1982 MGM) * Mulan (@1998 Disney) * Free Birds (@2013 Realvity Media) * Mr. Peabody and Mr. Sherman (@2014 DreamWorks) * Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie (@2007 20th Century Fox, @2014 DreamWorks/Nickelodeon Movies) * Lazy Town (@2004 Nickelodeon) * Meet the Robinsons (@2007 Disney) * John Callahan's Quads! (Christmas Holidaze; @2000 Media World/Nelvana/Teletoon) * Wayside (Joe n' Fro; @2005-2008 Nelvana/Teletoon/Nickelodeon) * The Peanuts Movie (@2015 20th Century Fox/Peanuts) * Norm of the North (@2016 Liongaste) * The Angry Birds Movie (@2016 Rovio) * The Incredibles (@2004 Disney/Pixar) * Little Shop (Married to the Mush; @1991-1992 Saban Entertaintement) * Drake & Josh (Dr. Phyllis Show; @2004-2007 Nickelodeon) * Sonic X (Depths of Danger; @2003-2006 SEGA/TMS Entertaintement) * Sidekick (The Dingalingish Patient; @2010-2013 Nelvana/YTV) * James and the Giant Peach (@1996 Disney) * Rio 2 (@2014 20th Century Fox) * Ed, Edd n Eddy (A Pinch to Grow an Ed; ©1999-2009 Cartoon Network) * Oliver and Company (@1988 Disney) * Pat & Mat (@1976 Universal Television/Kratky Film) * The Land Before Time (@1988 Universal) * The Powerpuff Girls Movie (@2002 Warner Bros/Cartoon Network) * Toy Story (@1995 Disney/Pixar) * Osmosis Jones (@2001 Warner Bros) * Melody Time (@1948 Disney) * Catscratch (@2005-2007 Nickelodeon) * Foster's Home for Imagination Friends (@2004-2009 Cartoon Network) * Three Delivery (Time Travel; @2008-2009 YTV/Nicktoons) * Digimon Data Squad (Digivolutions; @2006-2007 Toei Animation) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (@1999-2002 Stretch Films/Cartoon Network) * Dragons Race to the Edge (The Longest Day; @2015 DreamWorks) * My Little Pony: The Movie (@2017 Liongaste/Hasbro) * Lady and the Tramp (@1955 Disney) * The Tigger Movie (@2000 Disney) * The Jungle Book 2 (@2003 Disney) * The Sword in The Stone (@1963 Disney) * Hoodwinked (@2005 The Weinstein Company) * The Lego Movie (@2014 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures) * Fresh Beat Band Of Spies (@2015 Nickelodeon) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit ? (@1988 Touchstone Pictures/Sliver Screen Painters III) * Dinosaur (@2000 Disney) * The Pirates! Band of Misfits (@2012 Columbia/Aardman) * ToonMarty (Spare Parts; @2017 Teletoon) * Atomic Puppet (@2016-2017 Teletoon) * 3 Amigonuts (@2017 YTV) * Poochini's Yard (Amnesiac Dog; @2000-2003 YTV) * Monster Allergy (@2005-2006 KIKA/Kids' WB/Rainbow) * The ZhuZhus (A Total Bust a Move; @2016 Nelvana/Corus) * True and the Rainbow Kingdom (The Kittynati; @2017 CBC) * Sunny Day (@2017 Nickelodeon) * Danny Phantom (@2004-2007 Nickelodeon) * Atomic Betty (Furball in the Sneeze; @2004-2008 Teletoon/Teleimages Kids/Atomic Cartoons) * Totally Spies! (Wild Style; @2002-2015 Marathon Media/Teletoon/Mystery Animation) * Linus the Lionhearted (Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade; @1964-1969 ABC/Columbia) * Jimmy Two-Shoes (@2009-2012 Teletoon) * Vampirina (@2017 Disney) * Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong (@2016-2017 Teletoon) * Being Ian (That's Ridonkulous; @2005-2007 Nelvana/YTV/Studio B) * Canimals (@2011 Educational Brocasting System) * Ben 10 (@2004-2008 Warner Bros) * Nella the Princess Kinght (@2017 Nickelodeon) * Sabrina: The Animated Series (Extreme Harvey; @1999-2000 DIC/Hartbreaks Films, Inc.) * Zeke's Pad (A Little Sketechy; @2008 YTV) * My Gym Panther's a Monkey (The Little Mermonkey; @2005-2008 Cartoon Network) * Martin Mystery (Nightmare of the Coven; @2003-2006 Marathon Media/Mystery Animation/Wrak. TV/YTV) * Nick Jr. Block Party (Quest of The Golden Cube; @2017 Nickelodeon) * Kintoons (@2018 Telugu Cartoons) * Kuu Kuu Harajuku (@2015 YTV/Nickelodeon) * Kody Kapow (@2017 Zodiak Kids) * Space Chickens in Space (@2018 Cake Distribution Ltd.) * Rusty Rivets (@2016 Treehouse/Nelvana) * Miss Moon (@2016 PGS Entertaintement) * Shimmer & Shine (Flying Flour; @2015 Treehouse/Nickelodeon) * ButterBean's Cafe (@2018 Nickelodeon) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (@2004-2006 Cartoon Network) * Ever After High (Dragon Games; @2013 Mattel) * A Monsterous Holiday (@2013 ARC Entertaintement) * Robot Chicken (Adoption's an Option; @2005 Adult Swim/William Street/ShadowMachine/Cartoon Network) * Monkeybone (@2001 20th Century Fox) * Capture the Flag (@2015 Paramount) * Supernoobs (@2015 Teletoon/DHX Media) * Family Guy (JOLO; @1999 20th Century Fox/Fuzzy Door Productions) * Avengers Infinity War (@2018 Marvel) * Regular Show (Think Positive; @2010-2017 Cartoon Network) * Teen Titans Go! (Slumber Party; @2013 Cartoon Network/Warner Bros. Animation) Category:CarsRockz Category:Crossovers Category:Screaming Characters